


Rocket Ship

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Dad Stiles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, dad derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 14:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles comes home to Derek and their son watching Little Einsteins





	Rocket Ship

Stiles slid his key into the front door, unlocking it and stepping inside—out of the icy cold wind. He shut the door behind himself, locking it before dropping his keys on the small table beside the door and shrugging off his coat.

He could hear the television playing in the other room, the familiar sounds of _Little Einsteins_—Noah’s favourite show—greeting him.

They’d watched it so many times that Stiles had practically memorised it by now. He didn’t need to see the screen to know the characters were running to the rocket ship to head off on a mission, buckling their seat belts and preparing for blast off.

He couldn’t help but smile as he heard Derek encouraging their toddler to play along, telling him to pat his hands on his lap like they do on the screen—powering up the rocket ship.

Stiles stepped into the doorway, watching Derek as he sat on the couch.

Noah sat in his lap, wriggling about excitedly and giggling as he patted his legs as fast as he could.

“Now raise your arms as high as you can,” Derek said in time with the TV, “and say ‘Blast off’.”

Noah raised his arms, stretching as high as he could before shouting, “Bwast ov!”

Derek grabbed Noah and lifted him into the air, making rocket ship noises as he pretended Noah was flying around the lounge room. He swung him from side to side and dipped him up and down, smirking at their son’s delighted squeals.

After a second, he seemed to realise Stiles was there. He flew Noah over to him, letting Stiles take the boy from him and hold him close.

“Daddy!” Noah squealed with delight, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ neck and hugging him tight before turning to look at the television.

“How many times have you done that today?” Stiles asked, unable to hide his smile.

“Too many times to count,” Derek answered, taking a step forward and bringing his lips to Stiles’ in a tender, chaste kiss. “But that happy every time I do it, so it’s worth it.”

“You deserve the Father of the Year award,” Stiles told him.

Derek shook his head. “Nah. I’ll settle for a glass of water.”

Stiles nodded towards the kitchen. “Go for it. I’ve got him.”

Derek kissed Stiles’ cheek, giving his arm a gentle squeeze before making his way into the kitchen.

Stiles carried Noah over to the couch, sitting down and holding his son close as he watched the rest of the episode.

A short while later, Derek reappeared—a glass of water in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other, and a juice box under his arm. He passed Stiles the coffee and set down the water, opening the juice box and puncturing it with a straw before handing it to Noah.

“Thank you,” the boy said quietly, carefully taking the juice box in both hands and sipping at it. He looked up at the TV with wide, mesmerised eyes.

“I take it back,” Stiles said, taking a sip of his coffee before setting it down on the side table. “You deserve the Father of the Year award _and_ the Husband of the Year award.”

Derek let out a low chuckle, wrapping his arm around Stiles’ shoulder as they settled back into the cushions.

“You two are my awards,” he said quietly, gently brushing a strand of Stiles’ tousled hair back from his face. “And I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
